valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Radi Jaeger
Boss ( Lupus) |Likes = |Affiliation = Kingdom of Fhirald Imperial Army Drei Stern |Rank = Major General |Role = Leader of the Southern Gallian Invasion Tank Commander |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Akio Ohtsuka |English = Patrick Seitz }} is an Imperial Major General, originally from the Kingdom of Fhirald which was taken over by the Empire in the First Europan War (E.W.I). He commands the heavy tank Lupus. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' One of Maximilian's Drei Stern generals, the thirty-six year old Radi is a bit of a joker who puts an emphasis on chivalry in battle and respects those who do the same. Jaeger does not fight for the Empire out of loyalty, but rather to help his own country gain independence. He commands a customized tank named Lupus as leader of the invasion forces' elite armored unit. Previously a general for his homeland, the kingdom of Fhirald, until it was lost in an Imperial invasion in EW1, to which he himself also fell prisoner. Freed by Maximilian, he agreed to lend the young commander his keen eye for strategy in exchange for a promise that Fhirald would be restored its autonomy. Decisive and level-headed, he ascribes to a knightly code of honor that has him show respect even to his foes. He often faces Gregor across the chessboard. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Jaeger is one of Maximilian's "Drei Stern" and is a famed officer who shows respect to all who deserve it, allies and enemies alike. Jaeger's success on the battlefield is rooted in his ability to calmly assess any situation. Jaeger hails from a kingdom called Fhirald, which was destroyed by the Empire. True to his unique ways, Maximilian noted Jaeger's superior skills and invited the talented general to join his forces. Jaeger's military prowess is widely known, and he has a particular strength of spirit that has won the trust of his men. While he and Dahau do not mention it, it is clear that they have a silent but mutual respect for one another. Jaeger had fought through many battles, hoping that he would one day have a chance to rebuild Fhirald. He was defeated at Vasel City by Squad 7 of the Gallian Militia but did not return to Maximilian. Instead, he simply walked away from it all and his current whereabouts are unknown. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Jaeger makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Jaeger is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Assault Trick. Quotes Attacking as Lupus or Lupus Regnum *"Fire!" *"Huah!" Orders *"Come in all units. Show 'em what you got! All units, fire!" (All Units Attack) *"Come in all units. Aim carefully now. Try to take 'em down in one shot!" (All Units Aim) *"Come in all units. Keep moving around! Don't give 'em a steady target!" (All Units Evade) Trivia *Jaeger fights for his homeland rather than his leader, is heavily associated with tanks, and is treated as an honorable man who happens to be on the wrong side. He's thus almost certainly based on the legendary German Field Marshal Erwin Rommel. *Jaeger is the only antagonist of Valkyria Chronicles not killed during the course of the plotline; following his defeat while commanding the improved Lupus Regnum, he walks away from the battlefield and is never seen again. Similarly, in the Anime, he only appears to be shot by Maximilian, but is never seen wounded or dead. Instead, at the very end of the last episode, a person with the same face is seen in the background at the train station, wearing a travellers tunic. *Jaeger's Japanese voice actor, Akio Ohtsuka, is the son of Gregor's voice actor Chikao Ohtsuka. *Zahar's in-game profile and Jaeger's DLC mission in Valkyria Chronicles 3 heavily implies that Jaeger has gone on to organize an effort in an attempt to liberate Fhirald after the events of the first game. *Jaeger's name is spelled Yaeger in the Japanese version.Valkyria Chronicles 1 Design Archive, p.284 References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Imperial Army Category:Tank Drivers Category:Squad Captains Category:Drei Stern